Peace & Quiet
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: He would never know peace and quiet until Hanzo took down Doomfist himself.


This fic didn't turn out quite how I envisioned but hopefully you guys still enjoy it! Please let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Peace & Quiet**

Shimada Hanzo had always enjoyed his peace and quiet. He enjoyed the silence that it brought. Through the years, Hanzo had to keep an open ear out for everything. Because of the yakuza connections his family had, the eldest Shimada son tried his keep his senses sharp. He would have to make sure the people the Shimada clan did business in didn't send for anyone before or after their allotted meetings.

Hanzo had always been the first one to catch people trying to take advantage of the Shimada's hospitality. As a result, his senses had grown so much sharper that the other members of the yakuza branch respected his scatter arrow – at least to his face. Hanzo didn't bother training the new recruits as they weren't interested with tools of the past and preferred to use the technology rather than skill.

When Akande Ogundimu, a famed son from a well-regarded Nigerian family, had personally came to greet the Shimada clan into a new contract, Hanzo stayed in his nest and listened for the man's plots as well as any hidden noises that came or before him. However, it seemed to have purely been a business trip.

His father, Sojiro, had eventually introduced Akande to Hanzo as the two had a similar passion for the martial arts. While Hanzo preferred to be far away, it became obvious that Akande had every intention to come closer to the young man and, more likely, his family and their connections.

They were in their mid to late twenties when they met and Hanzo was not a fool. He knew Akande had probably used martial arts to get in closer to the Shimada clan. The man certainly had honor but Hanzo was one to never turn his back on anyone – and he wasn't about to start. It disrupted his peace and quiet but once he was suspicious, he wanted and had to see it to the end.

As the two would spar, Akande would always try to wine and dine Hanzo, having immediately picked up on Hanzo's preferences. Hanzo always found it irritating how easily Akande could read him – how he could immediately see what was on Hanzo's mind, his heart, and his body.

The two did not have a romantic relationship, despite Akande's teasing words and loving touches. Hanzo knew his heart craved the man's touches and words but Hanzo also understood that Akande would eventually move away from the Shimada clan. He would eventually find another man who would be more readily drink his sweet words, consume the touches that could envelope a man's world.

Akande had only passion for fighting. He was a flame that smoldered everything in its path and left everything burned. Hanzo was always a man who enjoyed his peace and quiet. His heart was very delicate and he knew Akande would burn it as a paper to a flame. Hanzo knew he would be the type to devote himself to his lover but in his line of work… in his line of work, even being attached to family is a huge risk.

 **.x.**

Shimada Hanzo didn't deserve peace and quiet after what he had done. Sleepless nights were the norm for Hanzo. He didn't deserve to sleep. He didn't deserve to close his eyes only to open them again. For years, the guilt of murdering his brother haunted his dreams.

And for Hanzo to see him again… but in a different body. Hanzo knew at the bottom of his soul that the green robot had Genji's soul but that made his guilt even worse.

The Overwatch Recall forced Hanzo to face his past and tease him with the peace and quiet he had always sought after. Though, it had been tempting.

Another man had entered Hanzo's life – Jesse McCree. Unlike Akande, though, Jesse didn't try to woe Hanzo with promises of glory or evolution. Instead, Jesse provided a release for Hanzo's pent up carnal desires.

Unlike Akande, Hanzo was more willing to fall for Jesse and he hated his sensitive heart. He hated the fact Jesse never uttered sweet words but loving touches and lustful glances. Hanzo wished that was enough but he knew his greedy heart too well.

He would never know peace and quiet as long as he didn't tell Jesse his heart's truth. However, Hanzo did whatever it took to keep Jesse in his arms. He could never know peace.

He tried having a transparent heart – he willed whatever Jesse wanted reflected back onto him. Jesse didn't do anything special to warrant this loyalty to him. However, while men and many other men were kind to Hanzo, there was a certain sincerity in Jesse even if was rude and uncultured.

Different from his usual taste in men, Hanzo was willing to make an exception for Jesse. The man seemed to be just as troubled as he was, maybe more. However, unlike the other men in his life, Jesse had learned to keep quiet. He wouldn't pester Hanzo unless he had a corny joke to make. The man seemed to respect him more than others had but in other ways, he didn't. Hanzo quietly accepted this – his parched heart long for Jesse and grew accustomed to his ways.

And yet, Hanzo would never know peace and quiet.

Because Jesse did not remind him of Akande. A floaty feeling grew in his heart when he remembered Akande and it came back down when Hanzo recalled what he had become when news of his escape reached him. The years were cruel to both but despite the heavy feelings Hanzo had for him, Jesse would never understand why Hanzo couldn't have peace and quiet. Sometimes, the two would have conversations about Akande and Hanzo's time in his family. In return, Jesse would often talk about his time in American gangs around his hometown.

Perhaps the two were a lot more alike than Hanzo originally thought. Oddly, Hanzo grew comforted knowing he had another outcast to relate to. And yet…

He would never know peace and quiet until Hanzo took down Doomfist himself.


End file.
